paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rust
Appearance ﻿Rust is a rusty brown and grey mix between a Bernese mountain dog and a leonberger with a dark brown patch on his left eye, and a lighter brown patch on his right. His fur is a blackish-brownish with slight lighter areas of tan. His front and back left paws are light grey, while his back right is brown. His muzzle, chest, front right paw and area between his eyes are white, as well as the end of his tail. He has a light orange collar, and green eyes. Personality He is a pup who loves salvaging whatever kind of metal and machinery he can find. He spends most of his time patrolling back alleys, vacant lots, scrapyards, and dumps with his metal detector and electro-magnet trailer collecting anything that he can do something with. He takes pleasure in building machines to help him and his friends in their work tasks. His part of the work yard is covered in gears, pipes, engine parts, and a variety of other stuff that he has salvaged. But he puts most of the stuff he finds in the mechanic shed where Virgil works so it does not rust anymore in the rain if rusted at all. He is a kind enough dog but is not that great at socializing. But that does not keep him from making friends. He can get pretty mad if someone insults him or his friends, but doesn't show it to often, mostly because he would rather settle disputes with talking it out. He is however more than capable of physical fighting if it is absolutely necessary, but he only does it if he has no other choice. He has a strange sense of humor, but he tries to keep it under control. He hopes to one day get recognized for his machinery skills by someone other than his friends, but so far it has not happened. But he is still optimistic. ﻿ Bio Rust's mother is a Bernese mountain dog while his father is a leonberger. They both showed love and affection to him and his siblings, and they still do. When he was younger, he once went with his mother to a mechanic shop when his mother's owner was having her car fixed. When he saw all of the equipment and how they were fixing mechanical objects, he became really intrigued with everything. He decided he wanted to try this sort of thing out for himself. Afterwards when he got home he started to walk around town bringing back things he wanted to work with or on, much to his parents dismay whenever his things were left unorderly. Despite this, they still encouraged Rust and his passion. Later Janthol met him and was impressed with his potential. He then offered his parents an opportunity to teach their son more about his passion. They were a little hesitant at first but Janthol said that he lived less than a quarter of a mile away and that it would be more of a class. He also said that Rust could still live with them if he wanted to. They then agreed when Rust said that he would still live with them on and off until he got older to move out on his own. Since then his parents as well as his siblings have become very proud of him after they saw how much he was helping others with his gift. Every so often Rust will come and stay with them for a few days at a time when he misses them or needs support that only they can provide. Pup Pack His pup pack consists of the following: * Wrench * Screwdrivers * Drills * Hammer * Nail gun * Blow torch * Metal cutters * Vise grips * Hi jack lifts * Electric magnet * Metal detector * Jumper cables * Portable battery * Ratchet Stories he appears in: * The worker pups * Clear as mud * April pools * Cold receptions Trivia: Family: Work in progress for character designs/names/concepts * (Father) * (Mother) * (Brother) * (Sister) * (Sister) Random Facts: * He was created/"born" June 7th, 2016. * He is the first character I created. * He sees his friends at the yard to be his second family. And loves them as if they were part of his own. * His original name was going to be Rusty, but I changed it to Rust since it seemed to suit him better. * Even though he loves technology, he has a fondness for older types. Since they are more classic and seem to have a better style in certain areas. * He has the top high score on most of the video games in the living room, as well as the local arcade. Even though he takes pride in it, he's usually modest about it. * He has a stuffed animal he still sleeps with. More to be added.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters